Return From the Stars
by LeikoThananoir
Summary: Daniel Jackson is wounded and SG1 is forced to abandon him on an alien world, but is he really alone? And who are the strange creatures that come through the Stargate? Are they truly as friendly as they claim? Or is it merely another enemy ploy?
1. Lost and Found

Summary: Daniel Jackson is wounded and SG1 is forced to abandon him on an alien world, but is he really alone? And who are the strange creatures that come through the Stargate? Are they truly as friendly as they claim? Or is it merely another enemy ploy?

Author's Note: First SG1 fanfic I've ever written. Second fanfic ever, actually. I do more original fantasy than fantiction. Commentary is welcome, even the negative, so long as the reviewer is polite.

Disclaimer: The Stargate personnel and reality belongs to whoever wrote the series. Leiko belongs to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave.

**Returning From the Stars**

By Leiko

Section 1: Lost and Found

Ravindra nudged the prone form with her beak. Nothing. No movement, no breath. A wound in his side revealed the reason.

"Captain! You need to see this."

Within minutes a black-and-red cybernetic gryffin came to stand beside her red-and-purple comrade. She watched the unconscious man for a moment before speaking.

"Not very lively, is he?"

"No. Technology looks human, though. Check out that radio he's got strapped to his vest."

The two gryffins studied the small radio unit that was secured to the man's bulky black vest. They looked closely at the uniform, reading the few words on the patches.

"Looks American. Didn't know humans had found their way out this far. Must have advanced since we were there."

"So you think he's from Earth, Captain?"

The black cyborg said nothing, merely contemplating the nearly dead creature at her feet.

"Can't see any other explanation. And don't call me captain. We're not on the ship. It's silly for my own sister to be so formal when no one's about but us."

"Sorry, Leiko. Force of habit."

There was another moment of silence as the two continued to stare at the human. Finally, Ravindra spoke.

"Any theories on how he got out this far? We'd have detected a ship, so he couldn't have one of those anywhere near."

"I just said I thought he was from Earth. I'm not a telepath, and even if I was he's unconscious. Near death, I'd say."

Ravindra paused as she accessed her long-range scanning systems. She turned back to Leiko with a worried look.

"There are at least two dozen humanoids to the north. They seem to be moving in several groups, and I'm getting some strange energy readings. Think he belongs to them?"

"If they're human, probably. Let's..."

The two cyborgs jerked as a wave of power shocked their systems. Rave was the first to recover her senses.

"Captain, someone just activated a massive energy source. We should check it out."

"I agree, Rave. But we can't leave him lying there, near to death as he is. I don't like humans, but I won't leave one to die. I'll carry him if you lead the way. Besides, you're better at homing than I am."

"Aye, Captain."

"I told you not to call me that when it's just us."

"Very well, Cap...er...Leiko."

The two cybernetic sisters raced through the forest towards the power source. With Rave's help, Leiko had secured the unconscious man's body between the two great engines on her back so he'd not be jostled about so terribly. They moved faster than any human ever could have. And, despite their great size, they moved with relative silence. The flowing movements of a beast, and the precise foot placement of a machine. These qualities combined to give the fifteen and ten foot tall gryffins stealth in the forested terrain.

As they drew near the source of the power surge, the cyborgs came to a stop and crept, unseen, through the shrubs. A great number of humanoid bodies were tramping through the forest. They were dressed in some sort of armor and carried staffs of a most peculiar design. They seemed to be looking for something. Rave and Leiko took extra care to stay out of their sight as they continued towards the power source. Not an easy task for such large and brightly colored beasts.

"Sir, we can't wait any longer. We have to go now!"

"Not yet, Carter. Daniel's still out there. I won't leave a man behind."

"O'Neill, I saw Daniel Jackson fall when hit by the blast of a staff weapon. He could not have survived such an injury. He is dead."

"We don't know that for sure, Teal'c."

An energy blast hit near where Colonel Jack O'Neill crouched, sending as shower sparks into his face. The man ducked, moving closer to Major Samantha Carter to avoid being hit by a second blast. He exchanged a long look with his second in command, then met eyes with Teal'c. None of them wished to leave Dr. Daniel Jackson, but the enemy Jaffa were closing in, and they were greatly outnumbered.

O'Neill sighed. He knew what he had to do, but it was perhaps one of the most difficult decisions a command officer could make. He had to take what was left of his team and go through the Stargate. He had to leave one of his men behind on the alien planet.

"Carter, Teal'c. Get through the gate. I'll cover you."

"Colonel..."

"I'll be right behind you, Major. Now go, before the Jaffa get any closer."

The three figures leaped through the great circular portal as energy blasts hit all around them. Jack O'Neill paused, glancing back into the forest, searching for any sign of Daniel. The colonel then went through the Stargate, and the portal closed behind him.

"Those humans were dressed like our wounded friend. Must be associates."

"And they've disappeared through that big metal thing, so we're stuck with him."

The two gryffins noticed that a great number of armored forms were converging on the circular object. There were too many. They'd have to leave right then or surely be discovered, and neither wanted war so early in the morning.

"Back to the ship, Rave. We'll see if there's anything to be done for the human."

Rave gave her sister a sly look.

"So we're keeping him? You always did have a thing for human males, Leiko."

Leiko glared at the golden-eyed gryffin. She was not amused, not in the least. Her green gaze burned into Rave's, and the red gryffin turned away.

"I was just joking."

"Not funny. Now shut up and help navigate back to the pod. We need the Medical Officer to take a look at this guy before he's too far gone."

The two cybergryffins crept away from the Stargate. They reached their pod after an hour's journey. Once the human was secured in a holding cell, the pod was activated and the two navigated their craft back to the great ship that orbited the planet. The human remained unconscious throughout, and Captain Leiko wondered just who the man was, and why he had been on the planet. Perhaps, if their efforts prevailed, he would tell them himself.


	2. StarDazed

Author's Note: Fellow insane people, I now introduce section two of my tale. Critique welcome, so long as you play nice.

Disclaimer: The Stargate personnel and reality belongs to whoever wrote the series. Leiko belongs to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave. The crew of my ship belong to themselves, however I will be as vague as possible where they are concerned since I don't want to infringe on their own copyrights.

Section 2: StarDazed

"Why didn't you bring him when you found him? He's barely breathing, and I never bothered to learn much about humans. You'll be lucky if he lives through the night."

The Medical Officer, a black bird-like cyborg, was in full 'Doctor mode'. Leiko knew better than to engage in an argument with her, and so the Captain merely grunted and left the room. The Medical Officer would do what she could, and report if anything of interest occurred. Leiko would know sooner than anyone else, for she was linked directly into the ship's main computer. She could monitor the happenings in the medical ward. The Captain did this as much for security as for worry over the human's injuries. If he somehow got loose, he might cause trouble.

"Thinking about the human?"

Leiko looked up to see a pair of blood-red eyes gazing back at her. The white draconic cyborg, who happened to be Security Officer, seemed both curious and annoyed.

"I know you have final say, but you could have at least warned me about our guest. You're breaking your own security protocol."

"I know, I know...but it's not like he's much of a danger. Disease won't affect _us_, and we took away what weapons he had once we got him in the pod. I do intend to have you standing guard, though. At least until we find out just how much he knows."

The dragon grumbled. But, she admitted to herself, she had been asking for it. Next time the Captain brought an unconscious creature on board, the Security Officer would keep watch, but also keep silent.

"Captain to the bridge. Unusual activity detected on planet's surface."

Leiko twitched her one remaining eartuft, sighed, and headed down the large corridor. Never a moment's peace.

"General, we _have_ to go back for him!"

Colonel O'Neill stood leaning over the wooden table, his eyes showing just how frustrated and angry he was. General George Hammond sat at the head of the long table, with Teal'c and Major Carter sitting near O'Neill.

"Colonel, the last probe we sent through was destroyed by the Jaffa. They have taken control of the Stargate and I will not risk loosing more people simply to retrieve a man who is, in all probability, dead. Teal'c has stated that he saw Dr. Jackson hit with a staff weapon, and I can't authorize a mission to a hostile planet simply to rescue a corpse..."

"But General..."

"Sit down, Colonel!"

O'Neill stared at the General, then reluctantly sank back into his chair. He closed his eyes and propped his face on his hands. There was no changing the General's mind on the issue. The only way to get Daniel back would be to disobey orders and risk court martial. He'd done it before, but this time Jack had to agree that his teammate was already dead, or a prisoner. Either way, he wouldn't be able to get to Daniel without risking capture himself, and without backup from the SGC it was suicide to go hunting Dr. Jackson's body on a planet that was now crawling with Jaffa.

"General..."

"Unscheduled off-world activation."

Whatever the Colonel had been about to say was lost as an incoming wormhole activated. Everyone in the room stood and headed down the stairs to see who, or what, was trying to dial in.

_He's awake._

The knowledge entered Leiko's mind like a strong whisper. The cybernetic Captain stood, disconnected her left forelimb from the computer interface, and headed for the medical ward. She had questions that she'd been waiting days to ask of the human. The Medical Officer had managed to heal his wounds, but the man would have a scarred side for the rest of his life. Still, he was alive. He would recover, eventually.

The Captain entered the room that had been assigned to the wounded human and exchanged looks with the Medical Officer, who was literally hovering over her patient.

"Quit acting like a hummingbird and ask the Security Officer to keep watch on this. And bring in Ravindra. She's as much right as I have to be here for this."

The Medical Officer glared at her Captain, but obeyed. Within seconds Leiko felt her Security Officer 'listening' to the room. After another minute the door opened and Ravindra entered. The two gryffins walked over to the side of the human's bed and sat down. They both saw fear and confusion in his eyes, as well as a strange glazed look. Leiko realized that the man must think he was dreaming. Either that or her Medical Officer had gone a little too heavy on the painkillers.

"Nice to see you finally conscious. I am Leiko, Captain of this vessel, and the red one is Ravindra, my Science Officer. We found you on the planet and brought you here to be healed."

The man just stared at them for a moment, then began to speak.

"You...you aren't human. How do you know my language?"

Both gryffins were surprised at his question. They'd never thought English to be unusual. Still, it wouldn't do to have this human figuring out certain aspects of their past.

"We understand many languages, thanks to our implants. You may have noticed we're cyborgs. Now, anything else you'd like to know? I've got a few questions myself, after all, and time is precious."

"Have you ever been to Earth? You resemble a creature from our mythology..."

"The gryffin. Yes, we know all about that. We _are_ gryffins. Our kind started those legends, and others. But don't think too much about the past. I'm more concerned with your present."

Daniel Jackson considered the giant beast's words. She definitely didn't want to talk about her past. What was she afraid of revealing? It wouldn't be the first time an alien race had interfered with the religions of the people of Earth. Still, he'd probably learn more from another source. The 'captain' wasn't about to reveal anything.

"How did you get to the planet? We know you don't have a ship, and we saw others jump into a metal ring and disappear."

"You saw them go through the Stargate? Did they make it back ok?"

"I assume by 'they' you mean the others dressed like you. We saw three go through the 'Stargate' as you call it. Armored warriors were firing energy weapons at them, so they seemed to be in quite a hurry."

Daniel relaxed and closed his eyes. He'd been worried about the others since he'd awakened and realized that they weren't with him.

"So you came through this Stargate? Does that mean you can go back through it?"

Daniel considered his answer. The gryffins had saved him, he had no doubt of that, but they were strangers. Thus, until he learned more, they were a security threat.

"Possibly. But Earth's Stargate is protected. If I were to just dial Earth and step through, I'd be killed."

"Can't you send a message with that radio we found strapped to your vest? I'm sure your friends will recognize your voice and let you pass."

"You have my gear?"

Daniel had wondered where his possessions had gone. At first he'd though that waking up naked was some sort of anti-escape precaution. But after seeing his captors, he'd decided that they simply didn't care about nudity. After all, gryffins didn't need clothes.

"We have what wasn't ruined stored in the next room. I'm afraid your clothing was beyond repair, but we'll have something suitable for you to wear when the time comes. As for the other devices..."

Leiko looked at Rave, giving the red one permission to take over.

"I've been examining your gadgets. The gun I'm familiar with. We destroyed that right off. The radio was damaged, but we can help you send a signal through if you wish. Our communications technology is a bit more advanced than yours. The rest was either damaged beyond repair or so blood-soaked it's useless."

"So you've basically got a pair of boots and a damaged radio. Not much for surviving on a strange planet. And you've been out for several days, before you ask. There's been no sign that your friends are coming back for you. In fact, I think they think you're dead. That wound would have killed you if we'd not been there."

Daniel realized for the first time that he had no choice but to trust the cyborgs. They weren't Goa'uld, he was certain of that, but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. He had seen the spiked armour that covered them and the weapons that had been built into their bodies. Still, there was something in their voices that told him they _could_ be trusted.

"I can see your thoughts churning, human. Decided anything yet?"

"I suppose I have to take your word that you won't attack my people."

"Obviously."

"When can we go back to the Stargate?"

Leiko and Rave exchanged looks. The Captain activated her internal communications link to ask the Medical Officer's opinion about the condition of the human. She then asked the rest of her crew what they thought. Naturally, the Security Officer didn't want Leiko to risk herself. The Pilot and Navigations Officer saw no harm in taking the human back. They, being far smaller than their fifteen-foot leader, thought that Leiko could handle anything that might arise. The Engineer didn't seem to care one way or the other, just so long as she wouldn't have to repair her Captain's mechanical parts when the large gryffin returned. The Cook, being organic only, was the only crewmember not queried.

"We can take you back tomorrow, providing your wounds continue to heal properly. Is there anything we should know about your Stargate procedures? Once on the surface we won't be able to retrieve anything from the ship."

"Uh...we'll need to send a signal through to identify ourselves. If they do think I'm dead, the code to open the iris will have been changed. If you could send a video signal it would be best."

"Video is beyond us. We never needed such things. No one can 'pretend' to be one of us, so it's never been needed. The best I can do is an audio signal at the frequencies you use. Your people will know your voice."

"Yes, but they might think I've been taken over by the Goa'uld."

The cyborgs stared at him blankly.

"The what?"

Now it was Daniel's turn to stare. They were space travelers and they'd never met the Goa'uld? He couldn't believe it.

"Parasitic race that pretends to be gods, enslaves people, and takes human hosts? You've never heard of them?"

"Not really. We stay away from humans. Bad past experience. Now, you'd better get some rest. You'll have to walk tomorrow. I'm not carrying you around a second time."

Daniel watched as the Captain and Science Officer turned and left the room. He settled back on his pillow and thought. He'd been left for dead. He _should_ have died, but the strange beasts had intervened and saved him. They seemed friendly enough, and they were certainly more advanced than the humans of Earth. Perhaps the cyborgs could be talked into sharing some of their technology. The archeologist yawned and closed his eyes. When the Medical Officer returned to check on him, he was fast asleep, dreaming about going home.


	3. Homecoming

Author's Note: Been a while since the last update. Well…here's a nice long section to help make up for that.

Disclaimer: The Stargate personnel and reality belongs to whoever wrote the series. Leiko belongs to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave. The crew of my ship belong to themselves, however I will be as vague as possible where they are concerned, since I don't want to infringe on their own copyrights.

Section 3: Homecoming

_Unscheduled Offworld Activation_.

The announcement echoed through the halls of the underground complex. General Hammond hurried down the flight of stairs that lead from his office level to the control room. The three remaining members of SG-1 joined him. Before a word could be said, the wormhole opened and the protective iris closed. A man turned from his computer to face the general.

"We're getting a radio signal, sir."

"On speaker."

The man pressed a few buttons and several speakers crackled to life.

"This is Daniel Jackson calling Stargate Command. General, can you hear me?"

The room was filled with a stunned silence. Everyone had finally come to accept that Daniel was dead. It had been too long for him to have survived on his own with the wound as severe as that which Teal'c reported him to have received. General Hammond recovered from the shock first and picked up a radio.

"Doctor Jackson is dead."

"No, general, I'm not. I would have died, but some…strange creatures saved me."

The voice continued on, relaying information that only Dr. Jackson would know. O'Neill turned to the General and spoke.

"Sir, it's definitely Daniel. He could be telling the truth about being rescued."

"Or he could be a Goa'uld. A sarcophagus could easily have healed him. He would be a perfect spy to infiltrate the SGC."

The general looked from O'Neill to Carter, considering his options.

"Open the iris. I want whoever steps through to be taken to the infirmary immediately."

General Hammond picked up the radio, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"You may step through the Gate."

"Thank you, General. Uh…there will be two others with me. They look fierce, but they're not a threat."

"Very well."

All eyes turned to the active Gate. A dozen armed men were lined along the wall, watching for any threat that might come through the wormhole. A man stepped through, dressed in a strange robe of deep purple. Despite the unusual garb, the man was unmistakably Daniel Jackson.

Behind Daniel there appeared a large avian head. All eyes grew wide as the ten-foot creature stepped through the Stargate. It's red and purple body possessed metal that identified it as a type of cyborg. The beast stepped aside as a second came through the Gate. This one was also a cyborg, but it stood fifteen feet and its coloring was black and gray and red. The cyborgs stood to either side of Daniel, surveying their surroundings with great interest.

"Smaller than I thought. Won't be able to fit through any doors. Still, I can curl up on the floor and scare the locals as they come through the contraption."

"You have some serious issues, you know that?"

"Doctor Jackson, who and what are those creatures?"

The gryffins looked up through the window as Daniel tried to explain that he wasn't sure himself what his strange saviors were. Armed guards took Dr. Jackson from the room at the General's order, leaving two curious cyborgs standing in the Gateroom.

The General began questioning the cyborgs in an attempt to assess what threat they posed. They ignored his first question, though, and only asked their own.

"Where's Daniel going?"

"Our doctors are going to examine Dr. Jackson to verify his health. Now, who are you and why did you follow him through the Stargate?"

"We're friends of Daniel's, I suppose. Not too fond of humans as a species. You're such a savage race, you know. If you can't control it, you kill it. But Daniel said the people here were different. That you had advanced beyond that. So far I fail to see where he was right. Though I am relieved you didn't open fire the second we stepped through."

"I can assure you we will not fire unless fired upon."

"Of that I'm not convinced. Since we have mutual mistrust, I'd prefer to reach a sort of understanding before you ask for specifics. You can stay where you are, but get these trigger-happy toy soldiers out of here. I'm likely to be shot simply for sitting down. Plus the smell of fear of nauseating, and that won't disappear until they do."

The General considered the larger beast's words. He decided that armored as the strangers were, a bullet would do little against them. He ordered his men out, but had them standing ready just outside the doors in case they were needed.

"Thank you. Now I think we can proceed with introductions. You are General Hammond. Daniel told us about you. He was quite complimentary. I'm starting to think he might be right, but we'll see.

"I am Leiko, Captain of my vessel. This is my Science Officer, Ravindra. We are, as you must have noticed by now, cybernetic creatures. Our whole bodies are weapons, General, so be assured that if we wished you harm we could do so easily. Now where is the SG-1 we've heard so much about? I'd very much like to meet those who left their own man behind on a hostile planet."

Major Carter had to forcibly restrain Colonel O'Neill when the black beast spoke her accusing words. The Colonel had blamed himself for loosing Daniel, and his temper was short where that particular decision was concerned. General Hammond pretended not to see O'Neill's reaction.

"To my right is Colonel Jack O'Neill, beside him Major Samantha Carter, and behind her is Teal'c. They did not voluntarily leave Dr. Jackson behind. He was assumed dead and no rescue could be attempted with the enemy Jaffa guarding the Stargate. And speaking of that, how did you get past them unharmed?"

The two beasts seemed to communicate silently. Leiko chuckled, a deep bird-like twitter that emanated from her throat.

"You've not seen my Security Officer. One hundred feet of pure reptilian power. She literally blazed the way for us. Unfortunately her size prevented her from joining us, but she's standing guard over the Stargate, waiting for our return. Speaking of that, I'll need to send a message through in about an hour. She's got orders to dial this planet and launch an attack if she doesn't hear from us. I'm sure you understand why I'd issue such an order. Oh, and that iris you've got won't last long against our technology. So when the time comes I'd like your cooperation with contacting my officer."

The General, and quite a few of the other personnel, had gone pale as the stranger spoke of her orders. Hammond had to admit that he'd have done the same if in her position. Maybe not exactly the same, but close enough.

"We will see to it that you communicate with your officer…"

"Good. I don't want you all to die horrible deaths over a lack of communication. Now if you don't mind my Science Officer has some questions. From what Daniel told us, perhaps Major Carter would be the most suitable person to answer them. I'd very much like to speak with Colonel O'Neill, myself. I can assure you we won't start random killings. You're perfectly safe. I'd just like us to deal face-to-beak."

Carter looked to the General and, after observing his brief nod, proceeded down to the Gateroom. O'Neill, however, had to be ordered.

"That thing practically accused me of killing Daniel myself, sir. I don't want anything to do with it."

"You will go down there, Colonel. She wants to speak with you, and I'm hoping that you can find out more about them while you're chatting. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Colonel O'Neill was far from enthusiastic as he entered the Gateroom and faced the large cyborg. He looked straight into her green eyes with an air of defiance.

"Glad you could join me, Colonel. I'd like to make one thing clear before I start. My rank may be Captain, but that is captain of a ship. I estimate my equivalent rank here to be somewhere around Admiral or General. I outrank you, Colonel, so I do expect some show of respect."

The man failed to answer, so Leiko continued. He was proving to be stronger than she'd anticipated. A good thing, considering his job.

"I was witness to your departure from the planet. My words earlier were meant to sting so that I might gage your reaction. I wanted to be sure that you hadn't left Daniel on purpose. You passed that little test, so I'll say what I'd planned on saying to you when we met.

"You did the right thing, Colonel. If Rave hadn't found Daniel when she did he would have died. It was a near thing even with the aid we gave him. Our healing technology is somewhat better than yours. If we had a hard time saving him, rest assured that there was nothing you could have done. To be honest, I found your reluctance to leave without him very admirable, if stupid. Next time, if there is a next time, save your team instead of trying to rescue a ghost."

O'Neill was stunned by Leiko's words. He had been ready to hate her for implying he was a bad leader, and here she was telling him that he'd made the right decision. The man was both relieved and confused. It was good to hear that he'd been right to leave the planet without Daniel, but he still wasn't sure that the beast was being totally honest.

"Wait, you saw us fight our way off that planet? Why didn't you help then?"

"You're human. You seemed to have things under control, so I saw no reason to endanger myself just so you could do what you were going to do anyway. Besides, at the time we didn't know what a Jaffa was. Daniel told us about them, and the Goa'uld. We didn't like what we heard, which is part of the reason I came."

"Why did our being human affect your decision to not help us? And if humans are so bad, why did you help Daniel?"

"I don't leave the dying, Colonel, no matter what the species. I had a choice. I could either give him a merciful death, or try to save him. And being human is a mark against you. I've had plenty of experience with your kind, none of it good. You can't blame me for letting you fight it out for yourselves. Besides, how was I to know you wouldn't start firing at us?"

"Good point. But why did you choose to save Daniel, instead of killing him? You had no way of knowing what he'd do when he woke up."

"I've had my fill of killing the helpless, Colonel. If he proved to be a threat we would have dumped him by the Stargate."

Leiko's voice had taken on a far-off quality that surprised O'Neill. It almost sounded as though she'd experienced war and was loath to speak of it. He could relate. He'd been ordered to do some things that he'd just as well forget during his long military career. Perhaps he had more in common than he'd thought with the alien beast.

"Looks like Rave and Carter are having fun. There's nothing more confusing than a room full of scientists. I think that the two of them are lost to us for a while."

The Colonel blinked. He found himself reluctantly starting to like the giant cyborg. At last, he'd found someone in authority who shared his dislike for technical chatter. O'Neill thought for a minute before asking something that would tell him if it was possible for the cyborg and himself to get along.

"Do you drink beer?"


	4. Bring on the Beer

Author's Note: Firstly I'd like to apologize for the insanely long time that has elapsed since the last time I updated this thing. I've not forgotten about it, merely had too much else happening in my life to attend to a small fanfic. I do write more than just fanfiction, after all. Such as...oh...school reports. No telling when next an update will happen, though I doubt I've got readers perched on the fence drooling in anticipation of my literary endeavors. Commentary always welcome, you can criticize if you like, but let's be polite about it. I despise poor manners.

Disclaimer: The Stargate personnel and reality belongs to whoever wrote the series. Leiko belongs to me, and Ravindra to my soul-sister Rave. The crew of my ship belong to themselves, however I will be as vague as possible where they are concerned, since I don't want to infringe on their own copyrights.

Section 4: Bring on the Beer

Leiko let her lavender tongue hang out of her partially opened beak. She watched, amused, as a man poured beer into a large barrel. When she'd accepted the Colonel's offer of beer, she hadn't expected him to deliver. She knew the humans had rules about 'drinking on duty' and had assumed O'Neill wouldn't be allowed to go through with his offer. But then he'd obtained permission to have alcohol delivered in honor of her arrival. Even then she'd doubted he meant to give beer to her. She'd just assumed he'd get one for himself and not bother with figuring out how to provide beer for a very large cybernetic gryffin. But here O'Neill had a man pouring a drink for her. The black cyborg could hardly believe it.

"Looks like your beer is ready."

Leiko sniffed at the barrel of beer as the man took away the empty kegs. O'Neill raised his own bottle as the cyborg lifted her head.

"To the start of a…weird relationship."

Major Carter, who was watching from the other side of the room with Ravindra, snorted. Even Rave had an odd look in her eyes. O'Neill took a long drink from his bottle as Leiko contemplated her barrel. The gryffin gave a sigh as she plunged her face into the barrel and started sucking beer. After a few moments she lifted her head and shook it. Droplets of beer and foam spattered around the room, most of it landing on O'Neill. Leiko licked her beak and stared at the Colonel as he made some less than complimentary comments about cyborg eating habits. Ravindra chuckled and addressed the Colonel.

"You're the one who gave her the beer. She's got a beak, not lips. You should have known _something_ would happen."

"I didn't expect a shower…"

Leiko chose that moment to do something that left the humans speechless. She burped. Not a quiet burp, but a powerful gryffin burp. All eyes turned to the cyborg and she seemed to look embarrassed. Though, since birds didn't blush, it was hard to tell.

"Uh…I've not had beer in a long time. Forgot the effect it has on me."

Leiko seemed to tilt slowly to the right as she spoke. Within seconds the large cyborg was laying on the floor, chirping. O'Neill stared in stunned fascination.

"Does she always do that?"

"Not typically, no. It's just that Leiko was never a big drinker, and our systems process food a lot faster than yours. She'll probably be like that for a while."

"You're saying we've got a drunk gryffin in the Gateroom?"

"Yep."

"Is there any way to get her un-drunk?"

"Nope."

Ravindra couldn't help it. The humans looked to be at a total loss, her Captain was chirping like a kitten, and she was hardly able to contain her laughter. She started snickering. Major Carter looked from O'Neill to Leiko and finally joined her in laughing at the whole situation. Teal'c just stood in silence, unsure of why they were laughing. General Hammond chose that moment to enter the Gateroom, pausing briefly to take in the situation. He did not seem amused.

"Colonel, we're expecting SG-5 to return in half an hour. You need to find a way to get our guests out of the way by that time."

After another long look at the chirping cyborg, the general made his exit. O'Neill turned to Ravindra, who was still chuckling.

"Any ideas?"

Rave managed to get hold of herself. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Yes, actually. Do you have guest accommodations in this facility?"

"Yes. But you're a little big..."

"Doesn't matter. We can go anywhere you can. Stand back, humans, and see why we are so feared."

The humans didn't know whether to take that statement as a joke or a warning. Rave stepped over to Leiko's side and put a forepaw on her commander's shoulder. A golden light engulfed the pair. It was so bright the humans had to look away. The glow grew smaller and faded, revealing a pair of humanoid females where the gryffins had been.

One was kneeling over the prone form of the other. She had short white-blond hair with two long, thin braids hanging just in front of her ears. The ears were pointed, and behind them were a pair of small red wings identical to those of the red gryffin. The female's body possessed the same cyborg implants that Ravindra had. She was dressed in a long-sleeved blouse with maroon-and-gold bands on her upper arms, and a red and gold bodice. Her maroon pants were skin-tight and she wore a red and gold boot on her non-cybernetic foot. Her eyes were red and possessed no pupil, but they still glowed with the good-humored light of the red gryffin's eyes.

The other woman, the one who was lying giggling on the floor, had cybernetic implants that corresponded with those of Leiko. She had long hair which was black at the roots, then faded to brown, gray, and blue at the tips. Her eyes were green. She wore skin-tight black pants with a knee-high platform boot on her 'flesh' leg. She wore a black leather bodice that did little to hide the curves beneath the garment and, so far as the observers could tell, she was completely and utterly drunk. The red-eyed woman turned to Major Carter, a grim smile on her pink lips.

"I had hoped she wouldn't be so bad now…but…"

"Ravindra?"

"Yes. We don't like to advertise this 'shifting' ability, but under the circumstances we don't have much choice. A drunk gryffin is not something your people should have to suffer. Colonel, you are to never, never offer her more than one bottle of beer ever again. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Rave ignored the colonel's tone. He obviously didn't take her seriously, but she couldn't blame him. It was a very funny situation, unless you were the one having to take care of the drunk gryffin.

"Is there someone who can help me get her out of here?"

O'Neill helped Ravindra get Leiko to her feet. They had to hold her up between them because the cyborg kept falling over. She seemed especially fond of falling into O'Neill.

"I think she likes you, Colonel. Better keep an eye on her until she sobers up."

Rave chuckled as O'Neill gave her a strange look. He did not like the thought of a shape-shifting cybernetic gryffin 'liking' him, no matter how attractive her human form might be. He helped Rave transport the still-giggling captain to a room reserved for off-world visitors, then left. He noticed that a guard had already taken up position by the door as he left. That was good. The Colonel didn't feel like 'guarding' the guests himself. Besides, he needed to check on Daniel.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

O'Neill, Teal'c, and Carter gathered in the infirmary beside Daniel's bed. Their comrade had changed into his own clothing and seemed to be doing fine. Dr. Fraiser gave them a report on Dr. Jackson's health.

"Aside from the scar from that wound, he's going to be fine. I don't know how they managed to heal that injury so quickly, but there's no doubt that they saved his life. He should take it easy for a few days, but otherwise he's fit for duty."

"Are you sure they didn't do anything other than heal him?"

"I'm surprised at you, Colonel. Suspicious of our intentions, eh?"

All eyes turned to see Ravindra standing in the doorway, a guard looming behind her. She smiled sweetly and walked up to stand beside Dr. Jackson, who seemed a bit confused.

"Don't give me that look, Danny-boy. I've a few tricks...one of which is the ability to go humanoid."

"Ravindra?"

"Yes, such as I am. Still not able to pass as human, but get me a hooded cloak and I won't attract nearly so much attention."

Rave turned to Dr. Fraiser.

"Done with him yet? I'm sure he's got some reporting to do. And I'd appreciate it if he got on with telling you lot the details of what happened. Then you'll know my sister and I are no threat. Well, not to you humans anyway."

"I thought you were going to watch the other one..."

"She's asleep. Or unconscious. I'm not sure which. Besides, I need to put in a call to the Security Officer before she gets antsy and tries to destroy you."

There wasn't much that could be said to that. Ravindra soon found herself starring at an active wormhole, trying to get her crewmate to communicate.

_'Science Officer to Security Officer...'_

_'Security Officer Here. Proceed with message.'_

_'Human successfully returned. Captain drunk. Stand down attack status.'_

_'Captain WHAT!'_

_'Drunk. Don't ask. Details later. Humans here are friendly but cautious. Will contact you in 24 hours.'_

_'...Message received. Will await further orders once Captain recovers from hangover. Don't get too friendly with the humans. You can't trust that species. Security Officer out.'_

The Stargate deactivated as Ravindra shut down her signal. The humans were watching her, obviously wondering how she'd managed to contact anyone without actually doing anything. She smiled, deciding to take pity on the poor creatures. They couldn't help being 'slow', after all.

"Before you ask, we don't need to send audible signals. We communicate in a manner similar to telepathy. The difference is we use technology instead of genetics to send and receive the signals. Very useful way of communicating. Virtually undetectable by any means you'd be familiar with."

The humans exchanged glances. They detected the silent threat that seemingly innocent statement held. Rave was telling them that if anything happened to her, Leiko would know. The reverse was also true. At the same time the humans recognized that the cyborgs' communication method could be useful. That is, _if_ the cyborgs were inclined to be allies.


End file.
